


Best Dream Ever

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his last night with them, and she would be damned if she let him simply leave without something to remember him by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Dream Ever

Some days, Kaylee wished she was a pretty Core girl that knew how to dance and talk proper, who smiled and flirted and was a coquette with all the _shuai_ boys. Some days, she wished she had more than just engine grease in her hair and tools in her pocket. She wished she had a background that would let someone like Simon Tam look twice at her. She liked to think that he saw past that, that the appreciative look in his eyes was more than for her skill as a mechanic. Her hands were rough on his, and she couldn't help but feel as though there was something wrong with that. The man should have the rougher hands, the harder work, the more difficult life. It was like that for her Pa and Ma, and her sister had that on the farm back home. But Kaylee never liked being idle, and machinery spoke her as if in English. She couldn't ignore a talent like that.

Other days, she looked at the ribbons that Simon had bought for her birthday. They were pink lace ribbons for her hair, completely impractical for working in the engine room. He had stuttered when he had given them to her, saying he knew she liked pink and it would look lovely in her hair. River had called him a boob when he flushed and left, and Kaylee had never been able to get a straight answer out of her.

But they were leaving soon, and Kaylee would probably never see him again. It hurt her something fierce, even if nothing had ever gone past hoping and wishing and the stolen touches that likely meant more to her than to him.

She crept into his quarters the night before they were going to touch down at the docks. It was his last night with them, and she would be damned if she let him simply leave without something to remember him by. Simon slept deeply and didn't seem to notice her entering his room at all. Kaylee locked the door and then shimmied out of her coveralls. Now dressed in nothing but the pink lace ribbons he had given her for her birthday, Kaylee sat beside him on the bed and stroked his hair gently. "Simon," she said, leaning over him.

Simon stirred and actually jerked slightly in his sleep, bumping into Kaylee's chest. "Oof!"

Kaylee couldn't help but giggle at the goofy expression on his face. "Simon."

He blinked sleepily and reached for her with a smile. "Best dream ever," he murmured, before pulling her in for a kiss.

Oh, but Simon could kiss. Kaylee pushed his blankets away and ran her hands over that bare chest, smiling against his mouth. She hooked one hand beneath the waistband of his sleep pants and his boxers, feeling skin give way to coarse curling hair. Simon made a sound low and deep in his throat as her fingertips skimmed over his cock, and she stroked him slowly as he kissed her. The tips of her fingers brushed over the curve of his balls, and Simon made a small helpless sound as she rubbed his perineum. Ha. She was sure he wouldn't think she knew that word, but Kaylee knew anatomy pretty well. It came in handy at times like this, after all.

It didn't take much to get Simon to help her get rid of his sleepwear and stretch out naked on his bed. Grinning, Kaylee knelt at the side of the bed and stroked and kissed that chest of his. He was toned and just what she liked, and she inhaled the musky scent of him as she moved her way south. He sucked in a breath as her lips closed over him, and his hand moved restlessly over the curve of her hip. His fingers skimmed over her folds from behind, and Kaylee made a soft appreciative sound. Simon hummed a bit, a low growling sound deep in his throat. Moving his hand, he traced her folds and began to rub at her clit rhythmically as she sucked on him.

Kaylee had to stop and catch her breath when Simon slid a finger into her and used his thumb against her clit. She'd always liked his hands, and _wo de ma,_ did he have good hands. She sucked one of his balls into her mouth, then the other, her fingers skating over his abdomen and thigh. He made another soft guttural sound as she took him into her mouth again, hips bucking slightly. As his hand sped up between her thighs, Kaylee twitched and pulled her head up abruptly. "Right there," she said, voice sliding into a whine of need.

She pressed her mouth into his thigh and sucked on the skin as she came, muffling her cry of release. He kept going through the aftershocks, keeping that same pace and pushing her higher. "Simon," she ground out, breath ghosting over his erect cock. "Dear Buddha, Simon, I'm gonna come again."

"That's the idea," he replied, laughter in his voice.

After coming again, Kaylee shifted away from his touch and then straddled his waist. Taking him in hand, Kaylee grinned down at Simon. "You have no idea how long I wanted this," she drawled. "No idea."

"Show me," he groaned, reaching for her. He touched her breasts as she sank down over him, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She whimpered as he pinched her lightly. Kaylee rolled her hips and rocked hard against him. She bit her lip as she moved, making soft sounds she couldn't quite muffle. Simon felt wonderful inside of her, just as she hoped he would, and he couldn't get enough of running his hands over her.

"God, Kaylee," he moaned, tilting his hips up into her. "Yes," he said, voice breaking. "God, yes."

He came, pumping his hips erratically. Kaylee slowed and curled over him, tucking her face against his neck. "Oh, Simon," she said softly. His arms encircled her, and for a moment everything seemed perfect.

She might have dozed a bit after; one of his snores startled her fully awake. Oops.

Chuckling a little, Kaylee disentangled herself from Simon's embrace and kissed his forehead tenderly. She shimmied into her overalls, feeling the slick stickiness between her thighs. If he wasn't waking early in the morning, she would have tried to wake him for another round. At least she had this to think about for a while. It wasn't nearly as much as she wanted, but it would have to do.

"Sweet dreams," she murmured, closing the door behind her. "I'll miss you."


End file.
